1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting apparatus preventing a current-resistance (IR) drop and having an organic light emitting device with improved shock resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat, thin, and portable panel display apparatuses are nowadays frequently used. Examples of flat panel display apparatuses include light emitting display (LED) apparatuses and organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatuses. A LED apparatus is a self-luminant type display apparatus with wide view angle, excellent contrast, and high response speed. Thus, the LED apparatus is becoming popular as the next-generation display apparatus. Also, an OLED apparatus having a light emitting layer formed of an organic material has superior brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics as compared to an inorganic light emitting display apparatus. Furthermore, multi-colorization is possible in the OLED.
In the OLED apparatus, an image is embodied by forming an organic material layer between two electrodes for applying a voltage to the organic material layer. The electrodes are formed as thin-films to reduce the overall thickness of the OLED apparatus and to improve transmission of visible rays.
However, as thickness of electrodes is smaller, the electrical resistance thereof increases. Thus, a current-resistance (IR) drop, which is a voltage drop, occurs. Specifically, as the size of the OLED apparatus increases, the IR drop becomes more significant. As a result, power consumption increases and the overall image quality of the OLED apparatus becomes not uniform.